Cassidy Mason
An OC created by Stevethebarbarian Backstory Cassidy Mason is a woman who has powerful friends. That is, when she was a child, she was walking down the woods when she witnessed a horrifying apparition. The creature was ugly, in a way that can not be described. It's countenance was physically painful to behold, but it was wounded. On the brink of death, it called out to Cassidy, who was preparing to run for her life. All it required for her to save it's life, it said, was to touch her, which would cause her intense, but meaningless, pain. Cassidy, evidently extremely kind, overcame her fear and disgust to save it's life. As she touched it, it reached foreward to grab and devour her, just as her father arrived, as she should have arrived home sooner. The creature, seeing a larger meal, abandoned her to attack and kill her father. As she lay on the ground, wounded and weak, the creature, finished with her father, approached. Another man then emerged from the wood, this one quite small. He saw the horrifying beast, and cried out in pain (just from looking at it) and screamed impressively. He monster was quite deligted to see yet ''another ''meal, and attacked. Meanwhile, the scream awoke a massive Kaiju that had slumbered nearby. The kaiju headed through the area, on a path to the scream he heard. The creature, of course, saw the beast, and was incredibly delighted. There was no limit to the size of the food he could devour, and so he attatched itself to his foot. It was a mistake. The Kaiju was the King of Monsters himself, Godzilla. However, Godzilla was unable to destroy the freak, and it gained the upper hand. The only way to destroy it was to attack its core, which was only visible when it overexerted itself. Of corse, that couldn't happen unless it was trying to devour something hundreds of feet tall... it overexerted itself, and it's pulsing core was revealed. Cassidy, through her pain, and through her horror, advanced on the freakish beast and the massive kaiju, picking up a stick, and thrusting it into the vulnerable core to kill the eildritch creature, thereby saving the life of the King of Monsters. From then on, Godzilla felt he owed a blood debt to her, and ordered the kaiju under his control to serve her. She, years later, refused to be their leader, but agreed to allow them to help her in extreme situations, and used their assistance to further the causes of world peace, and to save her own life. She eventually became an unwitting pawn to the U.S. govornment, before she was killed (actually fortunately, for the sake of the world) by alien invaders, who Godzilla had been ignoring, but then whupped up on. Personality and Appearance Cassidy is a fairly average, 5 foot 5 inch, brown haired, blue eyed woman. She is extremely kind and caring, and would gladly give up her life for her family, friends, and the kaiju who are devoted to her. She is also extremely courageous. Stats Tier: 10-B (she is just a normal human, but is pretty fit) Can call on 7-A to 6-B+ allies. Name: Cassidy Mason Gender: Female Age: 38 Origin: Rule of Monsters Classification: Human (with friends in high places) Attack Potency: Human (But can call on her Kaiju allies, who are mountain level or much higher. Speed: Human. Drives a car, of corse. Lifting Strength: Slightly above average human. Has friends who can lift mountains. Striking Strength: Human. Has City Level+ allies. Durability: Human. Stamina: Human Range: Human. Has some sort of sonic device that can call up the Kaiju at 50 miles. Kaiju, in this world, mainly live underground, and you are never more than 3 miles from a kaiju, on average. Standard Equipment: Whistle, other items that the average human would carry. About 800 dollars or more in cash which she gives out freely to those who need it. A bottle of pepper spray for self-defense that dosen't involve huge monsters. Intelligence: Above average. Weaknesses: Just a human, relies on Kaiju for high-level defense. Has a hesitation to actually ''hit ''her foes, and would never finish an enemy. Is very emotionally effected by the death of her father. Powers and Abilities: Has complete command over most of the world's kaiju Notable Attacks and Techniques: She calls up her kaiju buds to beat the snot out of you. Personal Information Date of Birth: May 9th, 1983 Birthplace: Denver, Colorado Weight: 113 Lbs Height: 5 feet 5 inches Likes: Almost everything, people in general, kaiju, elders, happiness. Dislikes: Unkind people, the millitary, crime, General Reed Strange, who hunts kaiju. Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Making money to give too the poor, hanging out with kaiju. Values: Her core values are to never harm anyone. She loves the entire world. Status: Dead, killed in the alien invasion of San Fransico Affiliation: Dead Previous Affiliation: As she would have put it, "mankind." She wanted to make the world a better place. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Humans Category:Tragic Characters Category:Dead Characters